ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's SuperHero World After All
This is the twelveth episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. News in Space *It seems that Fulgorians are happy with their extent of power across the solar system. *The government of Setsapien is causing Setsapiens from flee from their planet. *Beware of Mr. X *Well, other then the pesky superhero, Shade Erebius, we have a new team which is saving our planets!!! Log: May 1 3014 "Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked Bellum. Bellum hissed "Of course I am!" "That's what worries me" I replied. Well you stupid readers, as you can see, we are trying find the thief who stole the hood of Melinoe. Bellum kept directing us to other criminals. Well, I wonder who stole it. Back to the story!!!!!! A laughter was heard....Evil Laughter to be exact. "Dark Mix, Nucleartron!!!!" someone yelled out. Then, a huge Prypiatosian with nuclear boulders appear. Well, not the thief I was expecting. "I am so scared. We are being attacked by an oven" Calliste mocked. Nucleartron took her insult like a whip hitting him and punched her in the gut. That's what happens when you try to insult an oven with radioactive manipulation. "Never insult an oven with radioactivity" Bellum replied. Calliste glared. "How dare you" Calliste yelled at the Prypiatosian. She was gambling with death. The Prypia guy just pushed her out of the way. No royalty insulted. "If he detonates, the whole town of Bellwood will go up in flames!" Bellum yelled out panicking. Nemesis rolled her eyes then threw the shurikens into the cover of Prypiatosian. Upto then zapped the inner core activating the doomsday device. "Oh my" Arcina gasped as the Prypiatosian tried to grab her. Her chromokinesis threw the giant freak to the wall of the Nuclear Reactor. "Jetstream!" I cooled down the nuclear guy. I then created an ice wall to stop the monster from advancing. Then suddenly, out of nowhere.... "WE ARE THE SUPERHERO SQUADRON ASSIGNED to ...." blah blah blah blah....and well let's just say a superhero team just came crashing down at us. "We don't need a superhero team right now" I shouted as I created a shield. The translucent maiden in the middle said "Foolish boy..." She then caused light around us to concentrate into one BIG BLAST. BOOM! Well, It was like the end of the world or something much worse. "Oh my...." Calliste gasped and the Nuclearton got destroyed. A clover-cladded man appeared and shouted "We are the Young Superhero Squad!" I facepalmed. Another girl blew the debris of the Nuclearton away somewhere. "What did you do?" Osirius asked "Those things are radioactive!" "So?" the girl giggled cheerfully. I facepalmed again. "I am Light Weaver" the woman with beautiful white dress introduced. I replied nonchalantly "I can see that..." After all the introductions, I fell asleep bored. "Are you even listening to me!" Storm Weaver or something asked. "No" "Seriously?" "Yes" I replied "If you want to take over this planet as a superhero team trust me, you won't survive one day here" Light Weaver laughed proudly. Pride is what feeds the power of evil. "Not a problem, we can handle everything...isn't that so Moon Knight?...wait..where's Moon Knight" As far as you can see the team lacks cooperation and determination. Just because, they have superhero powers and saving planets one after another doesn't mean that they are totally perfect. And where's Moon Knight. Calliste rolled her eyes and clenched her fist as if she could create a mana shield that could eliminate them into pieces. Elimination is the best possibility if Mr. X or Zang Ortus ever stepped on here. Well that won't happen because we have the superhero squad. Bellum asked the Storm dancer "Hey baby, why don't we go across the Amour street and Passion Avenue?" Well, what can I say....she slapped him. I was laughing uncontrollably. Bellum was like a laughing stock. "STOP IT" Bellum shouted well, his cries fell to deaf ears. Nemesis calmed down but she was very angry with the fact that the superheroes just bust in and save the day. Later.... and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run... Kari was humming and listening to another one of those romance songs on IPod. I asked her if she had any info of this LEGION OF SUPERHERO? ...... "Well, that sure is pretty stupid. They defeated petty criminals like Japetus, the bounty hunder and Lillian, the cat burglar" I replied. "Yea" If Mr. X ever found out about the power in Light Weaver who knows what he can do. Nevermind... After a while, The Alarm blared and there was Mr. X preparing to find the third piece of the Metamatrix. "We have to go in case, the superhero guys get beaten and get severed heads" As I arrived, Calliste, Arcina and Bellum were convincing that team that they have no power to defeat Mr. X. Then suddenly, Mr. X took Light Weaver's eye of love. "MY EYE OF LOVE!" the Light Weaver shouted. Well, sounds unconvincing.... "Memoria!" I casted a spell to stop Mr. X from remember but HELLO! he has a giant cranium shell! Time to take this to an extreme measure...."Gashangel!" I swooped like a jet to grab the Eye of Love and I got it but the Metamatrix piece fell off and the Eye of Love was deactivated. How perfectly planned. Calliste and Upto prepared to blast but within seconds, Mr. X teleported. Nemesis remarked "How purrfect. We lost the fourth piece of the Metamatrix to Mr. X" Bellum replied "There is still one piece left. Even one piece can change the tide of our battle" I told him "I hope so, Bellum. I hope so." THE END Category:Shade 10 Logs Category:Episodes